Belief
by The Silver Lights
Summary: Tia Silvers, a daughter of Aphrodite, is a drama queen reject who doesn't believe in love. Can Nico di Angelo change her mind? What about that super hot son of Hermes that likes her? Will she believe, or lose love forever?
1. Chapter 1

A/N hell- o! persons! this is another nico/oc fanfic, because, come on. who DOESN'T like nico? hmmmmm... lets seeeeee... IDIOTS! THATS WHO! NOW IM GONNA SHUT UP AND U CAN READ THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO any more than I own Zoey 101. so... not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Tia Silvers POV<strong>

"Come on girls! Go, go, go, go! That's it! That's it. Let's go! Move it."

Welcome to my nightmare. 4th period gym. I was used to this kind of stuff; after all, I was the team captain of the Solos- the Willings High soccer team. I leaned down to take a breather; we needed a break, but my coach/torture teacher didn't agree.

"Come on, Silvers! We don't have all day!"

Ignoring her, I paused to wipe sweat off my forehead. My hand brushed against my curly blonde brown hair, which always stayed almost completely perfect, even during our games. I straightened back up, but I shouldn't have so soon; a football came hurtling behind me. Somehow, I kinda... um, _sensed_ that it was coming, and I turned and caught it just in time so I wouldn't get a bloody nose. I mean, _hell-o, _it is almost picture day at school, and I don't want to look like those dumb losers that sit around all day playing stupid video games and studying for stupid tests (A/N HEY! you just described ME!). You know, the bottom of the school's food chain.

"Hey! Dude, over here!" Some idiot yelled. I was about to scream at them for calling me a dude, but when I found myself staring at the source of the voice, I could just barely manage and nervous smile.

Xavier Blake. Tenth grade **H-O-T-I-E**, and captain of the football team.

"H-hi Xav. W-Wasup?"

"That was a nice catch there, dude." He said, smiling. Aw that smile. I love that smile, but he never smiled at me like that! Wait- he just did. Ooh that smile makes me melt.

"Um, y-yeah well, ya' know, three brothers." Everyone at school knew that I was the sister of the football triplet champs: Micheal, Zachary, and Joseph. They were three years older than me, so they were in their senior year, and everyone was so upset about what life would be like without them.

He smiled again. Ah.

"So, um I was wondering." What? What was he wondering! Was going to ask- No! Why would someone like him ask me?

"Yeah?"

"Would you-" I nodded signaling him to continue, but as I did, a blush bloomed across his cheeks. Wait, Xavier Blake... _blushing_? It's never been heard of. It's impossible.

"Would you give me the ball back?" I hadn't realized I had been smiling until it slipped off my face. He just wanted the ball back? Of course, what was I thinking? '_IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!_' I mentally face palmed myself. I looked down, embarrassed, and handed it to him.

He turned to walk away, but he stopped, as if changing his mind, and turned back again.

"Um, actually, I wanted to ask you something else." I refused to get my hopes up, but them I saw that his cute smile had turned into a nervous one, and I had to know; what was up with him today?

"Do you think that you might... possibly, want to... go on a date? With-with m-me?"

...

That's what is going through my mind. A complete, and total _blank_. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. He... he... what did he just ask me? Tenth grade jock, captain of the varsity football team asking me out. Me. Tia Silvers, brown haired, green eyed, captain of the Solos.

"Is...is this a joke?" His face fell, and he stepped back, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, no. It isn't. I-i..." Instantly, I realized it had come out all wrong.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! I just, I. Um, sure." His face lit up.

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Cool! I'll pick you up at nine then? Friday night?" Ooh... Friday.

"I have piano on Friday night, from five to seven. Then I'm traveling to Florida for the weekend."

"Um.. right. Next Friday?"

"Soccer practice and training from six to ten."

"Oh. So you're totally booked." I felt really bad. I was rain checking the most popular guy in school.

"I have next weekend off? Is that okay?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah. That works. Pick you up then."

I watched as he jogged off to his team. Most of them congratulated him, or clapped him on the back. I was still in shock; why did he ask me out? Sure, I'm popular, and all my friends say I'm insanely beautiful, but I just don't see it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Mrs. Killings, telling me to 'move it or lose it'. I couldn't wait until I got to 5th period, (Chemistry) to tell my friends all about it.

* * *

><p>(AT CAMPUS' OUTSIDE CAFE)<p>

**Tia Silvers POV**

"A Carbon to Carbon double-bond is shorter and stronger than a single Carbon-... Okay. I'm confused." My best guy-friend, Nick said as we attempted at our homework.

"Wait," I said. "Isn't a double-bond and atom with a single bond in one Pi bond?"

"...I'd like to _eat_ a pie." Wow. Typical Nick answer.

"Yeah... excuse me. Can I please say something right now?"

"Mhmmmhh... sure."

I stood up on the table, took a deep breath and said, very loudly, "I hate Chemistry! Hate it!"

Everyone in the cafe turned to stare at me.

"What? I just wanted to make that clear."

I sat back down and sighed.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go ask our teacher. Good-bye."

As I walked down the hallways, my shoes made a small _click-clack_ noise. Hey, I might be a soccer player, but these heels were to die for. When I asked my teacher to explain the homework to me, she wouldn't. She said that I had to figure it out on my own and I would have to do the same for my study guides for the test tomorrow. Great. Just. Great.

* * *

><p>(TWO DAYS LATER, CHEMISTRY)<p>

"Alright class," Mrs. Williams said. "I believe some of you did very well on your tests."

_Yes! _I thought.

"Sadly, many of you did not."

_Oh no. Why is she looking at me?_

"Next time, let's try to actually study."

She passed the papers back and when she gave me mine, she gave me a disapproving look. Slowly, I flipped it over. "Aw man." The letter seemed to be grinning at me, that stupid, evil letter.** C-**. The bell rang and we got up to leave. I was hurrying out the door when I heard the last thing I wanted to hear:

"Miss Silvers, please stay with me for a minute."

Great.

"Tia. Tia, Tia, Tia. Your grades just keep slipping and slipping. Soon, they will be nothing. Ds, Fs. You might get held back."

I mumbled something about trying harder, but Mrs. Williams had other ideas.

"How about a tutor?"

What?

"Tutor? No, no, no! Bad idea. Me and tutors just don't mix." What I really meant was 'I don't want a loser nerd sticking around me!' Shallow, yes, but I must addmit it.

"Look, he's a straight A student, and he would surely be able to help you."

Uh-uh. I shook my head.

"Tia, just think about it please. I'm sure you don't want to retake this class next year, do you?" Yeah. That's a teacher's way of saying 'Please try harder so we don't have to put up with each other for another year.'

She scribbled down a name on a piece of paper and handed it to me. Her eyes were pleading me.

"I'll think about it." I said, but behind my back I crossed my fingers.

* * *

><p>When I got home later that day, I looked around the house for my dad. Finally, I found him in the kitchen, cooking a late lunch for us. My dad used to be a professional chef in Paris, where he met my mom, but quit and came here to Pennsylvania when I was born. He never told me why he left, but I could easily tell he missed cooking all those fancy foods for all those fancy people. So, for now, he was stuck with cooking for our family and our friends, and, sometimes, my soccer team.<p>

"Hey Jack." I said, calling my father by his first name. He gave me his usual greeting, he turned toward me and nodded.

"Hello my little cherry." He said.

"So, Jack. Can I borrow some money? Xavier is taking me to see a movie next weekend and I want something cute to wear."

"Xavier Blake? That captain of the varsity football team? Tenth grade 'cutie'?

I rolled my eyes at him. "Xavier Blake, tenth grade hottie, Jack. But other than that, yes him. Is there any other guy that compares?"

"Oh, also. I need some money for clothes for Florida, too."

He looked sad. He never looked sad, unless he had bad news...

"Hon, we aren't going to Florida this weekend. And you can't go on your date."

I stared at him, my mouth agape. What? "What? Why not?"

"Your grades honey. The have been terrible lately. If you don't get a good grade on your next test, you will have to tell Mr. Blake that you will have to go to the movies another time."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "How do you expect me to do good in that stupid class?"

"You will have to figure that out yourself, Tia."

"That's not fair!" I ran upstairs, seeing red. After slamming my door, I flung myself onto my purple bed and growled.

_'What am I going to do?'_ I thought, helplessly. Wait a minute- I grabbed my draw-string bag and pulled out a slip of paper. I read the name that was scrolled across the white sheet. Once I could read it clearly, I narrowed my eyes and the ink and flopped back onto the mattress, sighing. I guess I had no choice.

In the middle of the paper, written in very neat cursive (that was practically murder to my dyslexic eyes) the last name I wanted to see was just chilling out there.

_Nico di Angelo_

* * *

><p>AN hello! what did you think? was it too long (doubt it) or too short? Did you like it? do you think Tia was Mary-Sue ish? whatever you thought, please, please, please review. Don't worry Nico will come in in the next chapter, and romance is on the way!


	2. Nico di Angelo

A/N: hello people! i just saw a stellar movie! it was Alex Rider: Stormbreaker. Ah. Alex Pettyfer is B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L! Now I want to be a spy! Oh well, I will be someday. On to reviews!

bridgey621- aw. thx! im glad you like it.

storycat12- thx. yes, i do looooovvvveee Zoey101! i misssss it!

On to the story!

* * *

><p>Tia's Pov<p>

"Ewww. A _tutor_?" My friend, Cameron exclaimed.

We were at school and I was telling her about what Jack had said. I was leaning against my locker, getting ready to go to Chemistry again.

"Shhh! Not so loud! I don't want anyone else to know about this. You have to swear not to tell a soul. Please?"

She nodded, still shocked. "Okay, if it was someone cute, or even decent I would be okay with that. But Nico Di Angelo? Totally G-R-O-A-S-E!"

I wasn't even in the mood to point out that she spelled 'gross' wrong. I didn't feeling like doing anything, really, except sulk in my own self pity. ... There; I've sulked in my self pity. _Now_ there's nothing I feel like doing. The bell rang, signaling the start of class in five minutes. Slowly, I walked to the second floor of our three story school, and into room D39. I was greeted with a very unusual warm smile from Mrs. Williams as I sat down. Soon, the final bell sounded and everyone who wasn't in the classroom just yet ran in, trying, unsuccessfully, to go unnoticed.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

Even thought class had just started, I was already pleading for time to go faster. Mrs. W. went on and on, telling us about nuclear decay, and I didn't understand more than half of the words she was saying; I felt like she was speaking some kind of gibberish. Time went by slowly and painfully as I watched the clock. Eventually, everyone grabbed their things and made their way out of the classroom, and I was left sitting in my seat. Taking a deep breath, I stood and walked to the front of the room, where the teacher's desk was. She must have heard my high heels, because as I approached her she looked up from her papers and smiled at me yet again.

"Hello, Tia." she said. "Did you like the class today?" I wasn't sure what to say. How the heck are you suppose to tell a teacher that you hate their class and have no idea what's going on most of the time? I nodded and made a "Mhhmm," trying to sound interested.

"Have you decided on whether or not you are going to have a tut-" before she could finish, I cut her off.

"Yes!" I must have said it too quickly or sounded too desperate, because she looked at me curiously before her eyes turned to the door.

"Why, good afternoon Mr. Di Angelo." she said.

_No, no, no!_ I prayed, silently hoping Mrs. W. needed her eyes checked or something. But when I turned around, there he was leaning in the doorway, dressed in all-yuck!- black. His dark brown eyes traveled around the room, looking just about everywhere but at me.

"Buona sera, Ma'am" He addressed.

Mrs. Williams smiled at his Italian. "Now, Nico, why don't you say hello to Miss Silvers, let's be polite."

His eyes flickered in my direction, and then took a strange interest to the window on my left. "Ciao, Silvers." he greeted. I frowned at him, although he didn't notice, as he was now staring at the class pet, Flynn the Frog.

"Now, Mr. Di Angelo, you are to be Tia's tutor for Chemistry. It's your job to make sure she is well-prepared for the next test, ok?"

"_Si_."

Mrs. Williams nodded and, after gathering her things, walked out of the classroom, leaving me in Nico in uncomfortable silence. After a while of me waiting for him to say something, he turned and went out the door himself.

"Wait!" I called. "Nico, wait!" He had stopped, but I couldn't; my heels tripped me and I fell to the floor. He helped me up and when I stood, it was my turn to avoid his eyes. "Umm... Uh... well, you see, I've got a lot to, like, y'know, lean for Chemistry, and I have to know it all before next Friday, or even this friday, if possible?"

He snorted. "With you, a month isn't even possible." After a second of comprehending what he said, I slapped his arm.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"You know? With that air head of yours, I'm surprised you're not floating to the moon by now."

My eyes narrowed, but then I realized I really needed his help, so I tried to calm myself down. "Look, I really to pass Chemistry and get a good grade on the next test. That's something I can't do without your help. Please?"

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "We should start right away! You can come over to my house! Right now. Come on."

* * *

><p>We walked inside and as I closed the door behind me, I heard him shout, "This is you <em>house<em>?" I noticed that he was no longer standing in the foyer, and I followed his voice. I found him in the dinning room, his index finder reaching out to touch of of the knights that were lined against the wall. Before he could, I grabbed his finger and dragged his to the spiral staircase leading to my room.

"Yep, this is my house." I said. "I live here with Jack and my brothers."

He eyed my suspiciously. It was the first time he had ever seemed to be interested in me. "No mom?"

My eyes watered and I turned so he wouldn't see. "No mom." I whispered. He said nothing, so I took a shaky breath and said, "She-she died, a while after I was born. Jack doesn't like to talk about her, and my brothers are always quiet about it, too. I guess talking about it makes it worse. Jack really loved her."

When he saw I wasn't going to say anything else, he still looked at me, his eyes full of curiosity and... was that concern? I cleared my throat and we walked a little ways more up the stairs. When we were about halfway to the hallway, he stopped me. He was facing the shelf that was decorated with pictures; mostly of my mom. When I followed his eyes, I saw he was looking at my favorite picture of her.

"Is that her?"

"That's her." I said.

His mouth hung agape. "Really? She's..."

"Beautiful?" I finished. He nodded. He was looking at this on picture of a lovely brown haired woman leaning against the bars of the Eiffel tower, overlooking the wonderful city. She was in a pink beret and a pretty white dress that was not nearly as beautiful as her. The chest of the dress was decorated in pink and red little buttons that formed a dove. I used to stare at the picture for hours, entranced by her inhuman beauty.

"Was she the mother of all your siblings?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered, taking this as a strange question.

Nico appeared to be thinking hard, so before he could say anything else, I took him upstairs.

"Are they different ages?" He asked, and I answered, "No, they're triplets." At this he nodded.

He continued asking me strange questions, such as: Did I have any other siblings? No. Did my brothers ever take any kind of fencing classes? No. Did they ever go to a summer camp? No. Then without warning he caught me by surprise by asking me, "Are you dyslexic?"

I didn't know what to say; being dyslexic was a very personal and embarrassing flaw about me, so I acted like I didn't hear him. I showed him to a room that was suppose to be my 'study', but I have never used it before. We spent the next hour studying, and I was really starting to understand a bit, until Jack called, "Valentia, honey. Come and eat!"

* * *

><p>AN Sorry, my internet wasn't working. I'll try to update more often. review, please!


	3. Dinner with Daddy

A/M hey! I edited the second chapter a bit to make it more detailed. You can go back and read it if you want, but I didn't add or change anything major. I'm very sorry I haven't been updating very much, on any of my stories. I promise that I will write more often.

Reviews:

Bridgey621- Thx! i love your support and kindness!

Artemis-girl123- Im glad you're looking forward to future chapters. Don't worry, Tia will most defiantly change throughout the story!

wouldyoufancymystory- I will! see, I'm updating right now, YAY!

kiwihead136- so do I! i think he's just sooooo awesome! seriously, I would pay so much money to read something like that.

AmandaRiveraDaughterof Poseidon - thx! keep reading! I know it's a little boring now, but it will get better later on!

Everyone- please R&R. if you ask any questions or anything, i will answer them at the top of each chapter!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything.

* * *

><p>Valentia is my real name; Tia is just a nickname that I thought would make me more popular than <em>Valentia<em> would, and I was right.

"Coming!" I yelled back, standing up. Nico also stood and I lead him through the labyrinth of our mansion until we reached the hallway that lead to the dining room.

"Okay," I said, turning to Nico. "you're going to stay out here until I call you in, got it?" I didn't wait for him to answer. I opened the huge double doors and stepped into the room. "Hi Jack."

"Hello, spice." he nodded.

"Jack, I have a friend here, could they eat with us?"

As soon as my dad said yes, I stuck my head out into the hallway and yelled, "You can come in!" But Nico wasn't there. "di Angelo!" I hollered. Then, the air around me seemed to get cold and a voice beside me whispered, "You rang?"

I had to admit, I jumped. In fact, I just about jumped out of my skin! Nico stepped out of the shadows to the left of me and it was all I could do to keep from screaming.

"Hello." he asked simply, as if I didn't almost die from a heart attack just now.

I rolled my eyes and he strolled into the dining room. My three brothers smirked identically when they saw that he was a guy instead of one of my girl friends.

"Hello sir." he addressed, reaching his hand out to my dad. "You must be Valentia's father." His mouth twitched slightly as he said my name, but Jack didn't seem to notice.

"Er- yes..." Jack said "and... you are?"

"Sorry, sir. My name is Nico di Angel. I'm Tia's tutor." his hand was still outstretched toward my father.

"Di Angelo, did you say?" Jack asked, finally shaking Nico's hand.

"Yes, sir."

Nico took a seat across from Jack and I sat next to him. We ate for a while in awkward silence. Finally, I decided someone had to speak or I would explode. That someone turned out to be the Gothic/emo idiot to my left.

"The food is delicious, Mr. Silvers."

Jack looked rather shocked at this, as if he didn't think my dark, punk-ish kind-of-my-friend-but-I-really-have-no-idea-what-he-is person could give such a complement.

"Thank you." Jack cleared his throat; he obviously had no idea what to say.

After yet more silence, I was the one to speak. "Jack cooked it himself." I bragged. Nico merely nodded, looking deep in thought.

"Do you cook often, sir?"

"Yes." came the reply. Gosh, couldn't these people say more than just one word syllables? I guess I have to do everything around here.

"Jack used to be a professional chef in Paris, before he came here."

"Yep," one of my brothers, Micheal said.

"That was back in the olden days." Zachary jumped in.

"Uh-huh." Joseph added. "1990." Jack raised an eyebrow at them.

"Centuries ago." Micheal muttered from Nico's left.

"Isn't that where you met A- Tia's mom?" Nico asked. "The city of Love?"

Jack and I stiffened and Jack nodded slightly. "Yes, that's correct."

Nico finished his meal quietly, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>AN I know it's so dreadfully short and boring! I was going to make it longer, but I wanted to update soon! I will try to get another chapter in by next week! (Maybe friday.) Please review! I want to know what you think out my story!


	4. Invitation

A/N hey! haha! did you guyz notice that at the top A/N in the last chapter, I accidentally typed 'A/M'? lol. my baaaddd.

Okay. I am soooooooo sorry i haven't updated for so long, but my computer crashed! i was so mad! even now, my computer is being stupid, so it might be a while between updates.

Disclaimer- I totally own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! That's why I'm writing of Fanfiction and not working on the Mark of Athena! Yah... disclaimer, if you really think I would ever own PJatO you are and insane idiot and I am about to call mental therapy for you.

Reviews-

Artemis-girl123- kk i wiilllll... see? i am updating! right now! sorry i couldn't for such a LONG time.

Anilylovesyouu- im soooo glad you like it! i like it a lot too! i think this is my best story!

ThaliaDiAngelo- next chapter, right here!

Story time! *little children cheer in the background*

* * *

><p><span>Tia's POV<span>

We finished eating and Nico was actually really nice to offer to help with the dishes. Of course, Jack refused, and then our maid, Mandy, came to clean everything up.

Di Angelo stood and headed toward the door. "I should be getting home; my-um... my parents are leaving for a business trip tonight and I should be there to say goodbye."

"Are you staying there alone?" My dad asked.

"Mhhm."

"Well,"

_'Oh, god No, Jack. No.'_

"You could stay here until your parents get back."

Di Angelo stared at Jack, shocked. "That isn't necessary, sir."

"No, it is fine, you are welcome to stay here."

Wait... "Yeah Di Angelo. If you stay, we can study more. Pleeeeeeaaaassseeee?"

Nico shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I guess I could stay for one night..."

Jack nodded. "Boys, why don't you the guest room ready for Nico?"

"Which one, Jack?" they asked, simultaneously. Dad shrugged, indicating that he didn't care, and they boys raced each other up the stairs.

I turned to Jack, said good night, and then walked up stairs myself.

Nico di Angelo's POV

I cleared my throat as I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room with Mr. Silvers. I opened my mouth to speak. I didn't know what to say to him, but I wanted nothing more than for the silence to end. It turns out, I didn't need to say anything.

"You said your name was Nico... di Angelo?"

"Yessir." I quickly answered.

Mr. Silvers shook his head and chuckled. "Just call me Jack, Nico."

"Yessir." I said. I again cleared my throat. "I mean, yes, er... Jack."

He smiled at me and I felt awkward again. I was expecting another weird silence when he spoke again. "I believe I've heard that name before... Now, who told me that name? Let's see, was it, maybe,... Chiron?

* * *

><p>AN I AM SOOOO! SORRY! I know it was really short, but I had to write it quikly if I wanted to get anything up! I will try to update again VERY SOON!


	5. Promise

A/N Hello! I am sorry I haven't updated a lot! Again, my computer broke down, and I haven't had a lot of access to a computer. I know, I know, It's a REALLY lame excuse. Also, I have been working on another story, 'You're Not Alone". Now that I have the first chapter of that story done, I'm more determined to work harder on my stories. I will update a lot more!

Reviews-

Miette in the Rain: Yeah, I feel like I made it a little obvious. Oh well.

AlliRose999: You will find out in this chapter! :)

Artimis99: I know! I'm excited too! I'm finally getting into this story. I think about it all the time. Yeah her dad is kinda a mist seer, but there's more to it than that. You'll find out in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. FREAKIN. OWN. PJATO!

* * *

><p><span> Nico's POV<span>

"C-Chiron, sir?" I asked, making sure I had heard correctly.

"Yes, Chiron. He told me a lot about you."

I swallowed. Could he possibly be a monster? Stupid me, I had left my sword at Camp Half-Blood, thinking I wouldn't need it in the mortal world. "I-I don't know what you mean, Jack."

Then, Jack did something unexpected. No, he didn't breath fire or grow another few heads. _That_ I would have been expecting. No,he... rolled his eyes.

And it wasn't like his eyes rolling back into his head like they would if he was dying, or if he was changing form. This was different. It was the kind of eye rolling someone did when they thought something was... stupid. This was a typical, I-Can't-Believe-That-Just-Happened-That-Is-So-Dumb kind of teenage reaction. I didn't expect it from someone's _dad_. He though I, or at least something I said, was stupid.

I think I would rather him grow claws and try to kill me.

"Nico, I know about your kind. In fact, I know more about your kind than most of you do."

I raised my eyebrows and tried to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about. "Er, my kind, Jack?"

I knew Jack saw through my lie, and he knew I knew it, too. "You know what I mean, Nico. Half-Bloods. Half human, half god."

I sighed and gave up my act. I was no longer fearing that he could be a monster. Now, I was curious. "How, exactly," I said, "do you know Chiron?"

"Well," he started, "I would want to know who trained my sons, now wouldn't I?"

"Chiron...Chiron trained your sons?"

Jack smiled and sat down at the table.

"Nico, do you really think that three demigods could go eighteen years without becoming lunch?"

"Well," I started, walking toward the table myself. "I didn't really think about it. And besides, you'd be surprised at how long half-bloods can go without being noticed by the...er, magical world. We didn't even know about Tia until I was sent to school and found her. And even then I wasn't positive."

Tia's father nodded.

"Ah, yes. The mist is a powerful thing. I myself have found my mind being fooled by it. Often times I have mistaken an Empusa for a school girl."

I chuckled at that. I remember Percy Jackson telling me about his orientation for Goode school. The head cheerlearder, Kelli had tried to kill him, which is no surprise since pretty much every monster in the world hates my cousin with a passion.

"Si. It is a very strong force. Many demigods cannot even tell what they see from the truth. We are lucky that the mist works so well. If it didn't, I, as well as many others, might not be alive today."

"I know, I know." Jack said. "I can't even imagine the dangerous life of a young demigod. I am even terrified by the danger of my own children's lives."

"That reminds me, sir-er Jack," I corrected, seeing Jack's face. "Is Tia... who I think she is?"

Jack started laughing, and I just stared at him like he was crazy because I had never expected him to be so... normal. First eye rolling and now bursting out laughing. I would say he was almost... like a teenager.

"I can't read minds, Nico." he said. "But if I assume correctly, I would say, yes. Tia is who you think she is. But I will tell you more another time. For now, it is time for you to get some rest."

"Yessir." I replied.

I turned and headed out of the dining room. I was almost to the staircase when I heard, "Nico, promise me something."

I turned my head and saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Promise me... promise me that you will keep Tia safe."

I nodded. "I promise, sir."

I didn't know that I would break that promise.


End file.
